Measurement devices for determining the distance between the sensor and a medium and the flow speed of said medium are known which consist of two different measurement systems for detecting the distance (measurement system 1) and the flow speed (measurement system 2). These measurement devices can be used to measure the level of flowing water.
The distance is detected by way of a pulsed radar. By contrast, the flow speed is determined by Doppler evaluation of a constant transmission signal, which is for example a continuous wave (CW) signal.